Você é meu chuchuzinho xD
by Nicky Evans
Summary: -- Harry... – cantou o nome com delicadeza. -- Sim... – ofegou. -- Eu vou fazer de um jeito que você nunca vai esquecer. – o ruivo disse com uma voz sensual, o menor quase desfaleceu em seus braços./ Slash/ RonyxHarry x


**Você é meu chuchuzinho xD**

_By Nicky Evans._

-- Eu estou super debochada hoje Harry. – Gina sorriu marota olhando para o amigo, este apenas riu.

-- Posso saber por que minha amiga ruiva? – sentou ao lado dela num tronco de árvore.

-- Mais claro que pode... – se deitou no colo do moreno. – Eu respondi á todas às provocações do Malfoy, ele está soltando fogo pelas ventas por minha causa... Ui. – riu divertida levando o amigo a rir junto consigo.

-- Você e Neville se acertaram? – mudou de assunto pegando a ruiva de surpresa.

-- não... Ele é um cabeça dura. – emburrou na mesma hora, Harry a olhou com carinho.

-- Eu e o Rony nos acertamos hoje de manhã. – sorriu bobo.

-- pelo menos isso né? – se levantou observando a floresta há alguns metros. – por que sexo que é bom vocês não fazem... – riu abertamente fazendo Harry corar.

-- Sua monstra adolescente. – apontou acusatório.

-- Ah não seja chato cunhadinho. – apertou as bochechas do moreno que se esquivou rindo.

-- não fale isso em voz alta Gina... Alguém pode te ouvir sua louca. – bagunçou os cabelos.

-- sim, eu sei. – deitou na grama apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços. – por que você tem tanto medo assim de se entregar, o Rony nunca te machucaria.

-- Eu sei, é por isso que vou me entregar pra ele hoje à noite. – a ruiva o olhou estática para depois gritar de emoção.

-- HARRY... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. –pulou o abraçando.

-- Gina sua doida para de gritar. – Riu divertido.

-- e aonde vai ser? – perguntou curiosa. – no quarto de vocês é que não dá, por que lá ainda tem o Seamus o Dino e o Neville. – disse o nome do ultimo com chateação.

-- Sim eu sei... nos dois vamos pra um quarto escondido que eu encontrei, depois te digo aonde é. – mordeu o lábio com nervosismo. – tomara que dê tudo certo.

-- vai dar meu amigo... – deu língua antes de levantar. – vou pra aula, já estou atrasada... Fui meu amor. – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo antes de sair correndo.

-- sua maluca... – riu antes de levantar e ir procurar o seu namorado gostoso.

**RH**

-- Harry isso aqui é incrível. – Rony olhou ao redor, um belo quarto com um tapete persa cobrindo o chão de madeira, uma janela com lindas cortinas vermelhas, uma cama de casal com cobertores de seda também vermelhos e uma lareira com duas poltronas na frente, era simplesmente perfeito.

-- Você gostou? – perguntou inseguro.

-- É claro que eu gostei, mais por que me trouxe aqui? – olhou malicioso para o menor.

-- Eu... Eu... Bem... É que eu estou preparado pra me entregar pra você. – disse um pouco tremulo de nervosismo e com excitação ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso faminto se formou nos lábios do maior.

-- Harry... – cantou o nome com delicadeza.

-- Sim... – ofegou.

Rony se aproximou devagar e abraçou o menor colando seus corpos fazendo um arrepio gostoso subir pela a espinha de ambos, começou a beijar o pescoço lambendo e chupando deixando marcas fazendo Harry gemer baixinho.

-- Eu vou fazer de um jeito que você nunca vai esquecer. – o ruivo disse com uma voz sensual, o menor quase desfaleceu em seus braços.

Sem perder tempo Rony começa a desabotoar a blusa do seu moreno, tirando-a por completo sem tirar os olhos dele, o deita na cama delicadamente e começa a chupar seus mamilos que endurecem com o contato da boca úmida.

-- Rony... – geme.

Com habilidade o ruivo tira a calça de seu amado e começa e se despir, primeiro a blusa e a gravata e depois a calça e a cueca ficando nu pela primeira vez na frente de Harry.

-- Você é tão lindo Rony... – o moreno diz com carinho.

-- Você é muito mais meu amor. – cola seu corpo ao do menor que geme com o contato de suas ereções.

-- Como isso é bom... – Harry se aperta ao corpo musculoso sobre o seu.

-- Vai ficar muito melhor... Acredite em mim. – o beija com paixão esfregando ser membro contra o do moreno, a cama range levemente e os lençóis já molhados pelo suor dos dois se embrenham abaixo dos amantes.

Com o pênis já latejando de desejo para tomar o amado Rony prepara Harry com os dedos, depois de um tempo vendo como já se acostumava com a invasão substitui os dedos pelo sua própria intimidade rígida,o menor geme entre a dor e o prazer, começando a se mover com uma lentidão deliciosa o ruivo geme mordendo os lábios.

Em pouquíssimo tempo a cama range fortemente de acordo com os movimentos lascivos dos dois, invertendo as posições Rony coloca Harry sentado sobre se e este cavalga com maestria em cima do namorado, um par de estocadas e o clímax chega ao mesmo tempo para os dois amantes, que deitam lada á lado exaustos.

-- você esta bem amor? – o maior pergunta com preocupação.

-- Melhor eu não podia estar. – sorri beijando seu ruivo com paixão.

-- sabe Harry... – começou a dizer e o moreno o olhou sorrindo. – Você é meu chuchuzinho.

E Harry apenas riu divertido com o sorriso bobo que adernava o rosto do gostoso, maravilhoso e perfeito namorado.

_Fim._

_Sim eu sou doidaa...primeira vez que coloco o Harry com o Roniquinho, a idéia surgiu do nada na minha cabeça...espero que gostem..._

_Deixem reviews por favor meus amores?_

_Eu agradeceria muito..._

_Obrigada por lerem..._

_aQueli Bêjuh*-*-*-*_

BY Nicky Evans.


End file.
